


It Lingers

by animangod



Category: RG Veda (Manga), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Asked Ickis for an idea.So have Kurogane as a college age student who gets into a lot of trouble, and has to see the guidance counselor a lot.Later he joins two new clubs that Kaara recommended he attend. In one he meets (Real) Fai and the other he meets (Real) Yuui.





	It Lingers

“Kurogane-san… that's the fifth desk you've broken in a week. Do you know what that tells me?”

“It's Friday?”

Kaara wore a patient smile, her teal eyes staring kindly. Of course, this was not his first trip to the guidance counselor that week, even that month. In truth, he'd been there three times that week, with the last incident being he'd thrown his pencil and punctured a hole in the class blackboard.

“Kurogane-san.. you come here so often, I feel like I'm not doing you much service.”

“That ain't true!” He denied, “Those ass-”

“Indoor language, please,” Kaara requested.

Kurogane paused, his fingers drumming the air as though to calm enough to find his ‘indoor language’. At least in front of Kaara. He liked her enough to at least try. “They… have nothing good to say about me. None of em ever say how well I know the subject, or how good I am at Kendo, or anything else remotely positive. No it's always, you'll never keep a job or you're nothing but a scary brute. Or how I'm nothing but a distraction and don't belong in the academic setting.”

It was quiet for a bit, albeit the occasional sound of a knuckle popping as Kurogane continued to drum the air. He was still steaming about them, cursing at them inside his head, that he barely caught what Kaara said next.

“..what?”

“Would you be interested in applying to another club?”

“Why would I do that?”

“It might be helpful.”

“Well I **ain't** quitting Kendo if that's what yer asking.”

“No, it would just be on those days you aren't attending Kendo. It would take more of your time, but I’d like to see if another club would be beneficial to you. I'll look into ones that are available on your other days.”

“Hm.”

“Even if it seems silly to say this, please do your best to fit in. The club may be a trial run, but you just might like it if you give it a chance.”

“More like if they give _me_ a chance,” he muttered.


End file.
